Freak (A Sherlock Holmes Story)
by winduprunner
Summary: This isn't your everyday Sherlock Holmes story. No Sherlock is in fact a 17 year old girl along with her friend John Watson she solves crimes and fights against the clock to save London from her hardest case yet. But can a teenager do all that? Is it true what they say? Is she really a freak? And will there be some romance along the way? (The answer is heck yeah)
1. The New Girl

John pulled his hood even farther over his head in an attempt to keep the never-ending drizzle out. John couldn't help but sigh loudly as the students in front of him walked at the pace of a snail. Everyone was talking more than usual which was saying something. John finally reached the entrance to Wood Gormley Prep and squeezed his way through the crowded halls in search of one of his friends. He spotted his mate Alfie chatting up some girl by the lockers and trudged over.

"Hey Alfie what's everyone getting on about?" He asked as Alfie turned away from the girl with an annoyed look.

"Some new girls just started." He answered with a shrug. A new girl? But there were only around two weeks left until school let out.

"Why would anyone start going to a school at the end of the year?" Alfie's eyes sparked with interest and he leaned in, say what you will about girls being gossipers but John had never met anyone who gossiped quiet as much as Alfie.

"Well I heard she's mad. A freak she was homeschooled before this." He whispered. John couldn't help but roll his eyes. That's what everyone had said about him before he came. _"I heard he's a military brat." "An orphan? Really? Poor thing." "Wonder how he got that limp?" "What a odd kid." _

He snorted and started shifting through his locker. People came up with the damnedest things. Well then again they weren't necessarily wrong about everything. And what kind of a person signs up for school two weeks before summer? Before he could ask Alfie any more questions the crowded hallway quieted and parted like the red sea.

John turned and watched with the rest of the school as a small figure trudged down the hallway. The persons hood was pulled low and their head was down John could just barely make out the tip of their nose. One of the female brutes of the school, Katherine, decided to have some fun with this mystery person. She loved messing with the new kids, and since the year was coming to a close she hadn't seen fresh meat in weeks.

She walked smack into the figure that was much smaller then she making all of the person's books tumble out of their hands and onto the floor. The figure itself stumbled back onto their bum their hood falling back in the process. It was the girl! John's eyes grew wider as he took in the sight of her. The fallen hood revealed a pretty, pale face and high cheek bones all of it framed by curly, black hair. The girl looked up at Katherine with an uninterested gaze. Certainly is strange looking John thought as he watched the girl stand up, not even bothering to pick up her books.

The crowd pushed in closer around the two girls hoping for some excitement before a dull day of exams and school. But the girl just starred at the person who had pushed her down with an almost bored expression.

"Watch where you're going freak.'' Katherine taunted the girl either didn't want to answer or didn't care. Her gaze shifted to the people around her, her eyes darting around to each students face. "Why would you come to a school now, huh?" Katherine asked, the girl ignored. John could see the building in Katherine like pressure in a bottle. Katherine surged forward getting in the new girls face. She yelled "Didn't you hear me freak?" John winced he couldn't just stand there watching. She'd bullied almost every girl in the school, even a few guys. Besides what did the girl do to deserve any of this, and on her first day?

"Come on Katherine just leave her alone!" I shouted the two girls turned on me. Katherine sneered while the new girl starred me down with icy blue eyes. Then she finally spoke.

"I'd rather be anywhere else to be honest. Wasting my time on some meager bully wasn't exactly on my to-do list." She said in an intelligent voice.

"So you do talk." The girl rolled her eyes in response,

"Well most people do." She snapped. Katherine's sneer grew larger. John could only guess that her small brain had managed to understand the insult. Katherine tried to shove the girl but she simply dodged to the side causing Katherine to stumble.

"What's your problem freak?" Katherine hissed her face an angry tomato red. She turned and reared back towards the girl like a bull getting ready to charge.

"You should try and figure out your own problems before you start asking about mine." The girl drawled, sidestepping another shove.

"Oh? And I suppose you know my problems?" Katherine huffed angrily. That must have caught the girl's attention because her eyes sparked with interest. She clasped her hands behind her and started pacing slowly in front of everyone.

"Actually, I do." John could almost hear the tension buzzing in the air as everyone watching held their breath in anticipation.

" Okay let's see, Katherine, Elizabeth Groven. Daughter of congressman Groven. Oh! You're a rich little girl aren't you; yes you have a good life. Then why do you terrorize everyone else?" The girl said in a rush her eyes burrowing into Katherine.

"Um?" Katherine said in confusion as she watched the girl pause in front of her. The girl's eyes drifted and looked Katherine up and down. The girl's lips were moving at an alarming rate as if she were whispering to herself. Finally she stopped and gave Katherine a smirk.

"Oh this is just too easy. Your father being the well-known politician he is isn't home very often. Judging by you're very extravagant lunch, what is that?'' She sniffed the air before continuing. "Fish? You must have a cook. Well what's a cook without the whole nine yards, a butler, a maid, and a nanny! You don't see your father very often, causing trouble and attention seeking behavior. You bully the other kids and are in the office often, why you were there this morning." The girl let out a humorless chuckle shaking her head from side to side. "All that just to get your daddy's attention? Oh yes! You whine and bug him for the newest clothes and games." She smiled devilishly at Katherine. "You aren't some giant brute, you're just a spoiled little brat that wants Daddy's attention!" The girl finished as Katherine let out a strangled gasp. The crowd of students erupted into laughter and started shouting taunts at Katherine.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Rich little attention seeker!"

"All for daddy's attention? Oh god!"

Katherine gave the girl one last glare before running off. Right then the bell rang signaling first class. The other kids rushed away whispering excitedly and pointing at the new girl. Soon the girl and John were the only ones left in the hallways as the last of the laughing students darted into their classrooms. She bent down to pick up one of her books ignoring John entirely. He stumbled forward almost in a daze and leaned down scooping up two of the other fallen books.

"Great Homicides of the Twenty-first Century and A Guide to Medical drugs and their Uses?" John's eyebrows furrowed as he peered down at the books. What in the? He looked back towards the girl and handed them slowly over. "Interesting read I suppose." John mumbled, she stood rigidly and looked John straight in the eye meeting him with her blue glare.

"I didn't need your help." She said snappily, before turning on her heel and heading down the long hallway. John blinked in surprise and rushed after her.

"Wait, I was just trying to be nice!" He shouted catching up to her. "Oi! Hang on! What's you're name?" John asked nearly bumping into her as she spun around on her heels.

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." She answered through gritted teeth. John jumped back and scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"H- how did you do that back there? That was brilliant!" I asked she turned and gave me an angry look.

"Why are you asking? So you can say you talked to the freak?" She growled icily.

"No! I was just wondering." John answered his face burning red. She stared at him quizzically for a second. John felt himself go even redder under her gaze; he couldn't help but feel like she was reading him like an open book. She sighed and finally answered.

"I noticed the small details, they're the most important.'' she hugged her books to her chest and started to slide away almost awkwardly.

"Wait! Can you um read me?" John asked. She looked at him curiously. The interested sparkle returned to her eyes and she smiled slightly. Without warning she flopped onto the floor and patted the seat beside her. John sat down rather awkwardly due to his limp and turned to face her. She rested her chin on her knuckles and eyed him, her eyes looking him up and down.

"Your names John Watson." John frowned.

"But how do you know that, explain." John asked Sherlock raised her eyebrows and chuckled.

"It says your name on your bag.'' She jumped up suddenly. Springy to her feet and headed down the hallway.

"Hold on we have class!" John called after her.

"Please I'm not going to go into a class to learn crap I wont even need when I only have two weeks of school left. Now would you like me to finish or not?" Sherlock said as she continued walking.

"But what about the security guards? They'll catch us." John warned she turned and looked at him an amused smile on her face

"This morning at precisely 6:32 am only one guard showed up no more. When that idiot Katherine confronted me we were in plan view of a security camera. The guard must have fallen asleep or else he would have come at the start of what looked like a fight." She answered keeping her voice level. John turned and looked back at his classroom, but his curiosity was spiked and he jogged down the hallway until he caught up. They made their way outside and no one came, she was right. As they walked she continued her deductions.

"You don't have a car because the keys in your pocket belong to a bike lock. But you walked to school, and since there is leftover rust from the old bike lock on the key chain were you usually have it when its not in use is empty its possible your bike was stolen."

John peered down at his keys hanging from his pocket. She got all that from some rust? " You know a lot about medical science. This morning you were taking an advanced medical textbook out of your locker, your dad taught you. He was a doctor in the army, you have his dog tags around your neck." She said as they continued their brisk pace leaving school property. "I'm guessing your mom was a nurse and met him while in the field. Your phone is old and has scratches around the power button it belonged to a sibling your brother I think he was a drunk." She took a deep breath before continuing, "You have a job but it doesn't pay much and both of your parents died. Hmmm did I miss anything?" She asked giving me a sideways glance. John huffed.

"Well she's my sister not my brother and she's also dead. I live at the orphanage." She gave me a look, it wasn't exactly sympathetic and John was thankful for it. He didn't need anyone's pity.

"Really? You seem the type to have a brother."

After a while of walking she finally said "My parents are dead too, I live in an apartment with my caretaker Mrs. Hudson." Was she trying to be nice? It didn't exactly seem like her strong point.

"Does it ever bug you? What the others say?" John asked before he could stop himself, she sighed again.

"No it doesn't. Why should it? I don't care what people think of me." Sherlock answered gruffly.

"Well that's good." John answered awkwardly she turned and gave him a genuine smile as they came to a stop at the steps of the orphanage. John winced at the thought of going inside. The owner was an awful old hag that would beat him silly if she found out he'd skipped school again. Sherlock must have noticed his hesitation.

"Why don't we stop at my house first?'' John nodded breathing a sigh of relief as he followed her to her apartment. It was only a little ways down the street from the orphanage. "This is it 221B." She said leading John through the gate and up the steps. She walked in and screamed " WE HAVE A GUEST!" An older woman came out and smiled "Oh hello dear! Sherlock! Did you put eyeballs in the fridge again!" The old woman barked rounding on Sherlock. She groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "I hope you didn't touch them you might ruin the experiment!"

John had never had such a weird day. His day at 221B basically involved Sherlock's non-stop commenting on the TV shows they watched.

"She can't possibly be his mother her nose and eye shape are all wrong!" John couldn't help but laugh at each comment. Sherlock had curled up on the couch next to him and was close to John. To the point where John prayed to god he remembered to put deodorant on this morning. When it was finally time to leave Sherlock walked him to the orphanage. At the steps John was about to say goodbye when a police car with its sirens blaring rounded the corner and drove off. Her eyes widened and she smiled widely.

"Goodbye Watson!" She yelled before bolting after the car.

"Wait!" John said grumbling as he dropped his backpack and sprinted after her. "Hey where are you going?'' John called after her his eyes focused on her curly, raven black hair as she soared after the cop car.

"There's been a crime Watson and I'm curious!" She answered back. John couldn't help but smile, she was one hell of a girl.

"You know curiosity killed the cat!" John yelled after her. She let out a laugh and John felt his heart flutter at the sound.

"Yes but cats have nine lives!" John laughed along and for the first time in a while he completely forgot about his leg.


	2. Coming Watson?

She suddenly stopped when she reached an alley tucked between two office buildings. John had to slam on the breaks in order to avoid plowing into her.

"Ready Watson?" She asked as she waltzed around the corner. John looked around nervously.

"Um ready for what exactly? And you know most people call me John." She chuckled before pulling out what looked like a small magnifying glass.

"I prefer Watson." The alleyway had been blocked off by crime scene tape and was full of police officers. Sherlock didn't seem too preoccupied by any of this and practically skipped over to the entrance.

"Um Sherlock what are we doing here?" She snorted loudly and ducked under the police tape a bright smile on her face.

" Oh come on Watson you can't honestly tell me you've never heard a siren and wondered what had happened." Sherlock answered she rolled her eyes dramatically when John didn't follow her. John watched as she stomped over and pulled on his jumper hauling him after her.

"This cannot be legal." John sighed loud enough for her to hear and allowed her to pull him along this twisted adventure. The alley was swarming with detectives and cops snapping pictures and writing down notes. John had to admit he was rather curious about what was going on; the crowd and flashing lights had already spiked his adrenaline. A tall gaunt looking man with his face twisted into a scowl stepped in the pair's way.

"Oh not you again freak!" The man groaned starring angrily at Sherlock, she gave him a devilish smile and plowed on passed him. "Wait," The guy said holding out a hand to stop her. Now Sherlock looked annoyed, crossing her arms and giving the man an equally dirty scowl.

"Oh piss off Anderson! You can't honestly tell me Detective Lestrade wasn't about to call me."

"Actually we don't need your help this time nothing but your average mugging. So if you'd just move along." The man, Anderson, said shooing the two off like a pair of pesky flies.

"Oh? And I'm sure you think so considering your… high expertise." Sherlock answered her voice dripping with sarcasm. Anderson just rolled his eyes and turned his glare towards John.

"Fine go take a look if you want freak. And uh- who's this?" John froze his heart thumping

"Oh um I'm umm." Sherlock sighed loudly again and tugged on John's sleeve.

"Careful John. Try not to look right at him, it'll lower your IQ." Sherlock said in a mock whisper.

"At least I'm not a teenaged psychopath." Anderson barked at her his eyes bulging. I could feel myself grimace in anger. What's wrong with everyone? I mean sure she wasn't the most charismatic or the nicest person but still.

"I am a high functioning sociopath you Neanderthal!" Sherlock yelled back her ears turning red. She had to take a few deep breaths before continuing. "Let. Him. Through. Anderson he's with me, obviously." A woman came up behind Anderson and raised her eyebrows.

"With you? You've got to be joking." The woman sneered.

"Oh come now Ms. Donovan, not grumpy are you after another one night stand?" The woman's face grew red with rage and embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered but all the bravado in her had disappeared.

"Oh so I guess I was mistaken and those aren't tear streaks? And I guess your earrings are missing because you misplaced them? But one things for sure, your sweater certainly doesn't cover those hickeys on your neck. Wait is that even your sweater? I don't recall you wearing a men's sized medium." All the color seemed to drain from Sally Donovan's face as Sherlock pushed past her, John followed quickly behind her trying, with out much luck to suppress the growing smile on his face. Another man stepped forward. He was short and stocky with graying hair and purple-ish bags under his eyes. He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of a body lying on the ground.

"Ms. Holmes, I was wondering when you would show up. Figured it was just classic mugging but figuring how much you like to prove me wrong I think you should take a look." The man finally realized John was there also "Oi who's this?" He asked

"Sorry couldn't exactly catch a cabby, Detective Inspector Lestrade this is John Watson a friend of mine." She answered trying to peek over his shoulder at the body.

"Friend?" Lestrade asked dumbfounded peering curiously at John.

"Yes," she said impatiently "Can I get on with it then?" She asked before trudging on ahead without waiting for an answer. Sherlock knelt by the body holding her magnifying glass up.

Sherlock could feel all of their eyes watching her intensely as she peered into the face of the murdered woman. _Lets see, lets see. Large pooling of blood, died from loss of blood. Stab wounds, multiple stab wounds, intended and painful. Someone wanted her to suffer. Wedding ring? No, no tan line from removed ring either. Not married. Jewelry, clothing, and heels expensive, must be wealthy. Her face, scratch marks, definitely not animal. And fresh blood along with nail polish chippings in the wounds. The murderer is female, her friend maybe? _

"Odd thing this one, her purse and wallet weren't taken, only thing out of place was a wedding ring we found in her hand. We think they tried to take it then ran off without grabbing it." Lestrade murmured to John. _Pathetic._ Trying to sound impressive to an outsider, leave it to the London police.

"Wait what?" Sherlock asked her gaze shifting from the body to Lestrade. "Hand me her purse Lestarade." She demanded he handed the bloodstained bag over gingerly. Sherlock took it in one gloved hand and searched through it with the other. _Ok her __wallet still has all her money and credit cards. An ID, name Jessica Parker, 28 years old. _Sherlock rummaged through the woman's bag pulling out a cell phone. She scrolled through the contacts and pursed her lips. _Most recent calls were to a man named Arthur. Boyfriend? No, no the calls were all made late at night, why would she discretely speak to her boyfriend at the early hours of 11:30 pm? And one read voicemail from Barbara. _Sherlock set the phone down and closed her eyes pressing her fingertips to her temples. _The ring though...She wasn't married, but then why..._

"Got anything yet?" Lestrade asked hovering over her shoulder breathing much to loudly in Sherlock's opinion.

"Only some absurd tripe I'm sure." Anderson muttered from behind. Sherlock narrowed her eyes. _Idiot. _"Anyways Detective Inspector if you're done dealing with children we think this was just another street robbery gone bad. The ring we think indicates-"Sherlock stood up abruptly and cut Anderson off.

"Yes thank you for your input Anderson that will be all, go guard the crime scene tape or whatever it is you do." He gave Sherlock a shocked look before lumbering off. "John, feel free to take a look." She said gesturing towards the body. John blinked back in surprise.

"Um. You want me to- what?" John stammered looking down at the body. It's not that he was afraid it was just that… well he was only seventeen for god's sake what could he do.

"Come on Watson not afraid of a dead body now are you?" Sherlock said, still unsure John knelt by the body. _Well now what?_ "Listen I know you're interested in medical science now's your chance to try a few things out, so go on." John carefully pulled on a pair of gloves and began checking the body.

"Time of death looks like five hours ago. Bled to death from seven, no. Dear god eight stab wounds! Scratches on the face and arms, suggest a struggle, maybe?" John said looking up to Sherlock she nodded.

"Not bad not bad at all. You're right so far the scratches have nail polish residue, a woman killed her, the wedding ring in her hand was of course the murderers. She was having an affair with her murderer's husband. The mans wife wanted her dead." Sherlock muttered running a hand through a curl in her hair. "I'd guess it was pre-meditated judging by the ring. She wanted her to die slowly, painfully, wanted her to feel pain and pay for what she had done." The two men looked at her quizzically.

"Are you mad? If you're just making this up now Sherlock!" Lestrade demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous. Do you see any lines from her having worn a wedding ring? What kind of a robber would struggle with a wedding ring and leave a purse without even bothering to take the ring anyways? The murderer wanted to send a message, it's the murderer's ring!" Sherlock snapped back. "She received a voicemail from a woman named Barbara around five and a half hours ago research her. Her names Jessica Parker find out who Barbara is and scan the ring for prints." John's mouth hung open slightly as he starred at Sherlock in amazement.

"Brilliant." John breathed. Sherlock gazed down at him with a surprised but rather pleased look. Lestrade spoke into his radio,

"Victims name, Jessica Parker research and get back to me when you find Barbara." He nodded at Sherlock before stalking off to talk to the other detectives.

"What's all this about?" John asked her. She gazed down at him and smiled.

"Come on Watson lets go back to Baker Street and grab a bite before Lestrade gets back to us. The London PD is infamous for being sluggish it might take awhile for them to find anything." She held a hand out to him and pulled him up.

Back at Baker Street Sherlock paced in front of John. "Sit down Sherlock! All of this pacing is making me nervous dear! Here have a spot of tea." Mrs. Hudson said handing Sherlock and John a cup of tea before rushing off. Sherlock slumped in her chair before letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm sure they'll find something any second now." John reassured her. Her frozen blue eyes gazed at him over the brim of her tea mug. "But can I ask you something Sherlock?"

"You just did."

"Well something else then. Does the London Police Department seriously go to you when they need help with a murder?" John questioned, she tucked a curl of black hair behind her ear before leaning forward.

"That's exactly what they do. You were there today those morons needed nothing but my help. I've no idea how they got anything done before." She replied

"But, you're just a teenager, a 17 year old they wouldn't actually take advice from a normal teenager. There has to be a rule or something about that right?" John asked taking a sip from his own cup.

"Maybe I'm not a normal teenager." She answered back evenly. She was right about that. Just one look around the cluttered apartment could tell John that the person who lived her wasn't exactly "normal". Stacks of books and papers were pilled precariously in every corner. The wallpaper seemed to have bullet holes peppered through it along with a few scratch marks here and there. The floor was littered with a few stray bullet shells, matches, sharp instruments, keys, and an assortment of random objects. Even the dinning room table was crowded with an overflowing chemistry set.

"Is that a gun?" John asked pointing towards the handgun that was lying casually on a bookshelf. "And is that a bloodstain on that coat hanging by the stove?" To top it all off a human skull sat by a turned down picture frame on the mantel over the fireplace. She raised her eyebrows.

"Probably. You scoping out my apartment Watson? Find anything interesting?" She asked

"Um why have you got a skull in the corner?" She waved off the question impatiently before setting her cup down.

"Just an old friend." Sherlock huffed restlessly. She had taken to pacing around the cluttered apartment much to the annoyance of Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock was now tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair rhythmically. "Oh for gods sake I can't wait much longer." She announced rushing over to a laptop that was nearly hidden in the mess on the desk she sat down behind. She began typing furiously without looking up. "Excellent!" Sherlock shouted a few minutes later making John jump in surprise. She made a dash for her long black coat and scarf.

"Sherlock I've just made dinner!" Mrs. Hudson said walking in as Sherlock continued to rush about gathering items, including the gun.

"No time to eat Mrs. Hudson there's been a murder and I know who's done it!" She cheered giving Hudson a hug before dashing out the door.

"Look at her! Running around excited for a murder of all things." Mrs. Hudson smiled sweetly. "You know she helped me send my ex husband to prison, a bright stubborn girl that one is. But you're more of the calm type aren't you dear?" I frowned slightly "Ill just fetch you some more tea dear." I jumped to my feet sending the cup and platter flying.

"Damn the tea!" Mrs. Hudson jumped with a shriek. "Oh I am so sorry Mrs. Hudson, it's just I- I. " What did John want? It wasn't exactly every teens dream to hangout with dead bodies all day. But he certainly didn't want to sit around, and a small part of him craved the excitement Sherlock Holmes had brought into his day.

"Coming Watson?" A familiar voice said from behind him.


End file.
